


Diamond Pets

by SecretlyFemShep



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DSC after capturing the hearts of the soldiers of Mother Base enjoys her days with her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/gifts).



> Commission for Velasa, continuation of Cat Naps.

“How he does it, I just don’t know.” Cougar murmured as she watched Ocelot pace the deck, overseeing training, a kitten following his every step.

“Does what?” Jackal asked, leaning against the railings but looking the other way, out over the ocean.

“Well look, he’s just as scary as ever, even with DSC following him.” She pointed out, motioning towards the man on the lower deck. Jackal huffed and turned around, raising an eyebrow before giggling slightly.

“That’s cute, not scary.” She giggles still, nudging her girlfriend. Cougar rolled her eyes, not looking away from Ocelot.

“Keep watching.” She said blandly, causing Jackal to laugh again but keep watching none the less.

 

Ocelot continued to pace, watching the troops train in CQC. DSC always just a step behind him pacing along with him. As the troops switched partners to give them a wider variety of training he stopped, DSC coming to stop at his side and sitting down. For a few seconds he did nothing, just watched them train, his eyes scanning over the troops. Slowly he let his gaze rest on a duo. Starling was sparing with Ram and it was clear Ram was holding back and avoiding touching her where he could. Rolling his eyes Ocelot started walking again, this time towards them. Upon seeing him the pair stopped and turned to salute him, Starling’s eyes flickering to the kitten at his heels, a trace of a smile on her lips before she slipped back into composure.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked plainly, eyes focused on Ram who squirmed under the gaze.

“Nothing sir, we’re training.” He quickly said, Ocelot’s eyes shifting to Starling in time to see her roll hers.

“Starling?” He asked, knowing she wouldn’t lie to him.

“He’s holding back sir. I can’t train with a partner who won’t take this seriously.” Ram quickly glanced to her, looking shocked before looking back to Ocelot.

“What’s the hold-up Ram? Is there some problem?” He asked sharply, DSC standing up now, her haunches raising slightly, able to sense the tension building in Ocelot.

“No sir!” He quickly barked out but flinched at the glare he received. Deciding true was better than being shot he looked down. “She’s a woman sir and small at that… I don’t want to hurt her.” He admitted, Starling barely held her tongue, only Ocelot holding a hand up to her kept her silent.

“You couldn’t hurt her even if you tried. She is stronger and smarter than you without a doubt.” His voice was cold as he spoke, DSC hissing slightly at Ram. Ocelot would stand up for his friend and DSC would follow his lead. “You’re doing laps of the base till sundown. Now get going.” He ordered before turning and going back to his pacing, sending Starling a grin as she tried to hold back her laughing. They both knew she’d apologise to Ram later but for now, he needed to realise that he couldn’t hold on to the idea of never fighting a woman.

 

Up on the walkway above Jackal grinned at Cougar and said “Still cute.” Cougar just groaned and rolled her eyes turning to face the other woman.

“I swear… You find everything cute.” She shook her head slightly, smiling fondly, Jackal smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She cooed and Cougar rolled her eyes.

“Only sometimes” She countered, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend. “Come on, we better get back to work before one of them has our hides.” Jackal just laughed and took her hand, leading her back to the R&D platform.

 

As Pequod touched down on Mother Base, Ocelot followed by DSC strolled up to the helipad, watching as Big Boss hopped down from the chopper, DD bounding down after him. “Welcome back Boss.” Ocelot said with a smile, walking over to his lover, Snake nodded slightly. Before he could reply DSC darted forward. Pouncing on DD. The kitten threw herself at the wall of fur and muscle which reacted by moving back before lowering his front and raising his hind. His paws darting forward to take playful swipes at DSC who darted out of the way and lunged for his face, only to lick his nose and jump back. Snake chuckled gently watching the two animals play, Ocelot grinned and stepped up beside his partner. “Almost as cute as you last night.” He murmured to the elder who flushed deeply and hid his face quickly. Whilst some knew they were a couple none would guess that more often Ocelot was the one on top. 

“Don’t…” He grunted and Ocelot chuckled, loving to see him squirm. They knew they couldn’t do much more than talk with being in public so Snake steeled himself and huffed. “Got to go see Kaz.” He murmured, smirking slightly to see his lover pout. “I’ll come by later.” He promised, letting his hand brush over Ocelot’s as he passed by. The two animals stopped their playing to watch the human’s part. Ocelot pat his thigh before walking off towards the Intel platform, DD following along dutifully. DSC looked between the two men before bounding after Snake, trotting along beside him. Ocelot grinned at the sight before heading off with DD.

 

As Snake passed by his men he nodded slightly to each as they saluted him, holding back a smirk as he heard them cooing over DSC after he passed. Whilst DSC wouldn’t grow much bigger than a house cat, she’d still be quiet a tough little thing, since her main playmate was a wolf and she was being raised by soldiers and Snake adored the idea. He was glad he’d brought her back to Mother Base and declined the offer of the NGO to take her and put her with other Sandcats. He wondered absently if they could train her to help him in the field or even help Ocelot around Mother Base. He’d bring that up later.

 

When he reached Kaz’s office he stooped down and held his hand out to DSC who pounced onto it, digging her claws in she climbed up his arm to perch on his shoulder, her head nuzzled against his neck. With a smirk Big Boss stood up straight and pet her gently before opening the door to enter the room. He didn’t miss her digging her claws into his shoulder as she caught sight of Kaz but ignored it for now. He couldn’t help a small grin as she turned to face away from Kaz, though that didn’t last long as the nature of why he was here came back to him.

 

“You were right.” Snake said plainly as he strode over to the desk, watching as Kaz sighed and leant against his desk.

“I’m not happy about that…” He grunted, not seeing Snake nod slightly. He knew he wasn’t, no one wanted to be right about thinking an entire village of children had been slaughtered for fun, but it had happened and Kaz had been the one to see the clues. “Find anything useful?” He asked, slowly look back up at the Boss who shook his head.

“No adults… If that counts for something. I only saw children’s bodies.” He reached up to gently pet DSC who nuzzled his hand, it didn’t take much from those closest to know the sight unnerved him but he couldn’t and wouldn’t let that show.

“We’ll look into it…” Kaz grunted, watching Boss before sighing. “Send that Intel girl, Starling, my way. She can help.” Boss nodded slightly and turned, walking out. Neither wanted to drag this conversation on any longer.

 

DSC stayed on Snake’s shoulder as he made his way to the Medical Platform, he knew at this sort of time Starling would be with Quiet and if not she’d be on the intel platform with Ocelot.  Her two closest friends on the base. As Snake approached Quiet’s cage he frowned to see yet more insults and slurs written on the sighs, he’d cleaned it off before leaving and already there was more. DSC hopped off his shoulder and bounded down the stairs, knowing where she was. Snake smiled and followed her down, grinning to see DSC pounce on Quiet who smiled and cuddled the kitten to her chest. Starling giggled and reached through the bars, gently petting DSC’s head, both women smiling at the purr she let out. “Kaz wants you.” Snake said as he walked over, patting Starling’s shoulder, grinning as she huffed and leant up to the bars, Quiet moving forward so the other could kiss DSC on the head. With a smile Starling kissed Quiet’s cheek before jumping up and leaving with a wave. Quiet smiled as she left before looking back to DSC, reaching up she took the hair down, letting it fall free. Not missing a beat DSC rolled over in her arms, Quiet cradling her like a baby as the kitten played with her hair. Snake huffed out a laugh, sitting himself on the floor beside her cage.

“Good day?” He asked absently and she nodded slightly, watching as DSC leant up to try and grab the hair as it jumped about. “Want me to station someone as a guard?” He asked, nodding towards where the signs were. She looked down, her eyes clouded with sadness but she shook her head slightly. Snake frowned and leant forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, slowly she looked up and smiled sadly. “I won’t let this go on.” He said firmly, that his men, his soldiers dared to treat his friend like that enraged him but he knew they were just afraid.

 

Quiet sighed and bowed her head, smiling as DSC licked at her nose before tangling her paws in her hair. Slowly she put the kitten down on her lap, gathering her hair back into a pony tail. Looking up at her friend she smiled and leant her head against his arm for a second before gently nudging DSC off her lap and got up. Snake knew that was her way of saying she wouldn’t hear any more on the topic and watched as she got to exercising, moving to lean against the wall, DSC hopping onto his lap. He pet her as he watched Quiet, listening to her humming the tune she always hummed. Letting himself relax and just sit there Snake drifted off into though, absently petting DSC, enjoying the rare calm moment he found himself with.

 

Quiet looked over and smiled to see her friend relaxing, almost proud he felt safe enough to let himself zone out around her even if others would freak out at that idea. Smiling she continued to work out, letting herself get lost in the moment as well. Neither noticed time passing, just letting themselves enjoy the moment they found themselves caught in.

 

A gentle giggle pulled the two from their state of absence both snapping to attention, Snake up with a hand on his gun, DSC on her feet and hissing and Quiet ready to attack. Starling stepped out from the stairs, hands raised. “Easy now, just me.” She kept her voice calm and gentle, though as ever they saw the fine tremor to her form, it lessened each time she faced Snake though.

“Did Kaz want me?” Snake asked, still not clocking the time, Starling shook her head slightly.

“No, just dropped by to say night.” She said casually and smiled, Snake and Quiet looked up and blinked in surprise to see that it was dark already. Quiet made her way to the edge of the cage and held a hand out to Starling who took her hand and smiled, silently they said goodnight before parting. “Night boss, might want to find Ocelot before he sends out a search party.” She added with a giggle before slipping back off up the stairs.

 

Snake stood there for a few seconds before remembering he’d promised to catch up with Ocelot. “Fuck… Got to go, bye.” He rushed out as he darted off up the stairs to head to the Intel platform. DSC watched him leave and looked to Quiet, tilting her little head to the side. Quiet just smiled and motioned after him, with that the kitten mewled before bounding off after him.

 

By the time Snake reached Ocelot’s office he was slightly red in the face but forced composure as he reached for the door handle. He stumbled back a few steps as the door flew open before him, revealing a very annoyed Ocelot. Snake winced slightly and offered him a weak grin, which faded at the glare he received. “I’m sorry…” He murmured weakly, Ocelot huffed and ignored him, stopping down he picked up DSC and walked away. Snake and DD trailing dutifully behind the cats. DD nudged against his master’s leg, trying to perk him up, Snake just pat his head and silently prayed Ocelot would calm down quick.

 

Ocelot pushed open their bedroom door and placed DSC down on the bed, who padded over to the pillows and curled up as if she owned the bed, which she might as well. DD jumped up onto the foot of the bed and curled up, waiting. Snake closed the door behind him and quietly snuck up behind Ocelot, slipping his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” He murmured against Ocelot’s neck who huffed and continued removing his clothes, pretending Snake hanging on didn’t hinder him. “I’ll make it up to you.” He added, kissing at his neck once the other removed his scarf. Ocelot ignored him still. “Adamska, love. I’m sorry.” He tried again, lowering his head to rest on Adam’s shoulder. Adam huffed and shrugged his head off to slowly turn in his arms.

“You’re lucky the ‘kids’ are here John.” He huffed out, leaning in to place a kiss on John’s lips, who smiled at their joking term for DD and DSC. “You’re mine tomorrow.” Adam added as he wrapped his arms around the others neck. “Got it?” He asked sweetly but the sharpness in his eyes would have lesser men shrinking away. John just grinned and nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

“All day.” He agreed, getting a chuckle from Adam.

“Good.” He said with a nod before pushing his lover away. “Now get changed, you’ll need your energy.” He smirked before turning back around and finishing stripping off and slipping on his night shirt. Snake chuckled and crossed over to his wardrobe, stripping from the sneaking suit and opting to wear just a pair of loose pyjama bottoms.

 

As they climbed into bed DSC mewled, annoyed at having to move again but still hopped down to the bottom of the bed waiting with DD whilst they settled in. Both on their sides facing each other, John with an arm loosely draped over Adam’s waist. Once the humans stilled DSC made her way back up the bed, laying out in the space between their chests, purring happily as Adam laughed gently and pet her. DD shifted about laying between their legs and let out a happy little huff. “Goodnight love.” John whispered, leaning forward to kiss Adam gently who smiled gently and kissed back.

“Goodnight John.”

 


End file.
